William T spears x reader PG 14-16
by Queenofblackroses
Summary: Enjoy PG 16 and up Do not report me, I did warn you. One shot


Hate to love

Enjoy ~ PG 16 and up Do not report me I warned you.

Another boring day in the dispacth unit piled with paper work. Your head laid on your desk a head ache slamming and pulsingbin your temples. You hated your boss so much, all he ever did was pile paperwork and overtime on you. You had it worse then Grelle. You were often paired with Grelle when reaping souls and always paid and was blamed when Grelle screwed up. You groaned. "Damn it why must I get piled with so much damned work?" "Maybe it's because you never reap your souls on time (Y/N)? Oh yes I recall it is." William spoke as he heard your comments as he walked into your office. He smirked at you. "Oh how fun it is to annoy her" William thought. You looked to where William was standing only his face was stoic once more, but aglint of humor remained in his two toned eyes. You glared venom towards William. You closed your eyes and rubbed your temples. "Why won't he leave?" You thought."How much of your paperwork is done?" William questioned. You pointed to the stack you had finished leaving about 34 more files of paperwork to record. "Well done (Y/N) but you could of done more and you know it." "Well did I ask for Grelle to run of searching for 'His Bassy'? No, I didn't! Maybe you should punish Grelle instead of the one who worked single handily to reap a soul while Grelle searched for that bastard Demon Sebastian Michaelis." You pointed bout to William. "Do not take that tone with me Ms. (L/N)." " Why shouldn't I? You blame me for my partners mistakes." He smirked and you saw this time. 'That actually makes him look pretty good, when he's smirking' You thought. 'Wait why would I think that it's William my arse hole boss who has a stick up his stoic arse?' Your mind pondered. "Staring now, (Y/N)? Why?" His smirk remaining on his pink lips pursed slightly. 'So cute to make (Y/N) annoyed. How long will she last with her 'rebellious attitude'? "I wasn't staring at you, what is there to stare at with you?" Your voice rang out in the silence of William's thoughts. Your eyes met eachother's locked in a glare. 'Why must you make me feel this way?' You both thought to your self's. You finished your paperwork and went home an odd pit feeling in your stomach.

~The Next Day~

Yoy You walked into your office finding a sink Black Rose place on your desk. No note only the rose. You looked around the room searching for any sign of who it may of been only for no clue to be leftleft; alone for the rose of course. 'Who would leave me a rose?' You pondered. William looked from his office across from yours, leaving you a rose was a good idea wasn't it? Ronald Knox entered your office. "(Y/N), I have been paired as your partner today. We are to reap Nic Wilkins Bell's soul first. Then we are to return to the unit." Ronald stated. You and him walked out of your office your death scythe in hand. You read that this Nic persons soul had already been observed and was not deemed a gift worthy of living longer. All you had to do was reap the soul. "The person we are to reap will be in this ally in about ten minutes. He will be stabbed directly in the heart by bythe Butler Grelker obsesses oover due to him targeting the boy Phantomhive." You and Ronald waited, about seven minutes later a man with a gun in holster bounded through the ally beady eyes checking ahead but not behind himself. A minute or so later the Butler stepped out a smirk with the lust of murder staining his lips, with great force the Butler flung a Butter knife through the man's chest hitting his heart directly killing the man as blood poured from his mouth and the man began convulsing on the ground gasping for air as his last breath left his lungs, the black clad Butler long pushed his lawnmower on the man and his cinematic record's flowed from his body. You recorded what was needed and marked the day and exact time of death. You leaned down and closed the man's eye's shut. You went back to the office to find A Grelle sitting cross legged on your desk. "What in horror's meaning are you doing in my office?" "Admiring the locket you left laying on your desk." "What do you mean, I own no locket Grelle?" "You were left a gift then." Grelle replied and left. 'Another gift? Two in one day? Who is doing this?' Your mind wandered with possibilities. So absorbed in shock youndid not hear William walk into your office. You felt a grasp on your wrist. You looked from the hand to arm and then finally the face. "William" your voice spat. "Yes and your (Y/N)." "What do you want?" He did not answer, he stared awaybin deep thought. Your eyes covered by your black rimmed glasses skimmed William's face looking for a hint of emotion, tobtry and figure out what he was thinking. Nothing, he showed nothing. "Will you just leave William?" "Not ubtill youvsay thank you." "Why would I say thank you?" "Don't you like your gifts?" A hint of amusement lacing his tone. A smirk graving his lips. His breath fanning your body heat combining making the room hotter. The hand William wasn't using picked the locket from your desk placing it over your head. His body pressed closer to your's."Now say thank you." "Thanks" you muttered. William had sweat running down his face slightly. He looked hot. "I hate your attitude (Y/N)." "Well I hate the work you give me." "I hate how you rebell against me." "I hate your smirk William." You were pressed closer to William. "Well I hate how your smile makes me want you." "I hate that you made me fall in love William and that I hate you when I love you." "Your notthe only one (Y/N)." He leaned in and pressed his lips to your with need and want."I love you too (Y/N) and I want you." His lips traveled to your neck as your hands traveled to hid dress shirt and jacket unbuttoning the jacket first then the shirt. His tounge shot from his mouth and he licked your neck and went to your jugular vein licking gently finding the most sensitive part of the vein. "Will- William." Your voice moaned when he found that part of your vein. He bit down sducking and nibbling leaving a mark of blue and purple. "Others will know your mine. His shirt was now fully unbottened but still on. He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You blushed, you could feel how much he wanted you. His lips moved back to your's and he pushed his tongue into your mouth swiping through all your teeth. He started grinding his 'excitement' into you. " Uh I uh WILLIAM!" You moaned. "Ehuh" William Groaned. William carried you to your desk knockedbyour stuff off your desk. "I can't wait any longer (Y/N)." "Go ahead." You said

You can finish the rest.


End file.
